The Hylia Era
by The Band Geek Alchemist
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to the many reincarnations of Hylia and her chosen hero, but what happened to the original fated lovers? And what sparked the relationship between the Links and Zeldas we know today?
1. Chapter 1

Sort of random idea, came to me while discussing Skyward Sword's awesomeness with some friends at school. Basically my story of Hylia and her first chosen hero. Some references to the Skyward Sword manga. If you haven't read it, it won't make much of a difference, I haven't even read it, just skimmed some translations online but there were no pictures.

* * *

Link sat in his dark, damp prison cell. He couldn't help but worry of the impending danger; this however was the reason why he was here in the first place. As of late, he had been having visions of what he thought to be the future. After several of the strange visions, he finally decided to tell someone which had logically been his commanding officer in the Royal Guard. Link first told the captain who told everyone all the way up to the head general. All through the ranks the rumor spread; he became the laughing stock of the army and was called insane or mental by almost all.

For several days, he suffered constant bullying until one day after a late night training session; he was jumped by a group of his peers. They had followed Link and cornered him in a dark alleyway, due to his lack of energy at that hour of the night, he was easily pushed and shoved around. That was it though; Link couldn't stand the tormenting anymore and threw a punch at his nearest attacker. A large fight soon broke out with everyone trying to get their hands on "Link the Lunatic". Eventually someone notified security and told the officer that Link was the one who started the fight and had tried to attack them. Unfortunately for Link the officer seemed to have heard the rumors and of course favored Link's tormentors. He wasn't about to go without resistance though, Link walked over to the officer and gave a hard slap on the cheek. "Whose side do you believe? The side of the innocent man who was mugged for no reason and has been beat up? Or the larger group, who is mostly unharmed?" he shouted in the officer's face, feeling the only recently familiar prick of tears behind his eyes.

"I believe the side of the sane." he muttered binding Link's wrists and throwing him on the back of a horse and tying him down. Once they had reached the prison, Link was lead down into the depths of the building to his cell. Looking around, he noticed that he was the only other prisoner on the floor, although it could have just been caused by his fading sight. The officer slammed opens the door and threw him to the floor kicking Link hard in the chest, surely breaking a few ribs. "Sleep well psycho." he called and left Link alone in the gloomy room, only a small sliver of light coming from a tiny window near the ceiling. Link felt a long held back tear glided down his dirty cheek before slipping into unconsciousness.

Several hours later he awoke to a soft touch on his cheek. Peeling back his eyelids, he found a young woman of about his age sitting next to him and stroking his cheek. "W-who are you?" he stuttered and pulled back from her touch only to his in pain at the broken ribs he had sustained.

"A close friend whom you have never met." she said, her voice like the tinkling of bells. "I promise though, I will help you. It's okay to trust me." The woman held out her petite hand as an offering of trust.

Hesitantly, Link took it and she gave it a small squeeze. Link felt a slight blush creep onto the tips of his pointed ears when he noticed how beautiful she was. Between her golden hair, bright blue eyes and flowing white dress, he almost thought she was one of the goddesses coming to take him to the Sacred Realm. "What are you doing here though?" he asked, wondering why such a woman should be in a dingy prison like this.

The strange woman let out a tinkling laugh, "I came to help you silly! I saw you were in pretty bad shape and stopped by. Now let me take a look." She walked closer to him and put her hands on his chest.

Link gasped in pain at the light touch and saw her eyes light up with a weird glow. At first his ribs ached but the pain soon subsided and filled him with a warm tingly feeling. She then moved to his broken ankle and repeated the process. "I'm sorry," she said with a sad look in her eyes, "There's nothing I can to about the flesh wounds. They will have to heal naturally."

"Um, that's okay. Thank you though, whatever you just did, it made the breaks stop hurting." He gave her a questioning look as she reached into a small leather pouch at her waist and brought out some cloth bandages.

"Well I can't just leave you like this." She said pointedly and began patching him up. After she was done, she handed Link a change of clothes. "I must be on my way now." The woman sighed. "I will be back to check on you later though, and answer any questions."

"But who are you really?" Link interjected. "No ordinary Hylian can use magic like that."

"Then maybe I'm no ordinary Hylian." She said with a wink and disappeared in a small flash of light.

* * *

I'm sorry It's so short but I kind just wanted to get the idea out there and see if people liked it or not and possibly continue. And DON'T WORRY, I'm not giving up Wolf Like Instincts! I just had another story idea. Unfortunately due to school and marching band though updates for both won't be quite as frequent. :(

Reviews appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to **Hylian Knight (guest)** and **Katia0203**for reviewing as well as any who read it!

Yay chapter two! I think I'm going to keep the chapters kind of shorter then my other story. This chapter follows Hylia.

Forgot to say this last time, but I don't own The Legend of Zelda or anything related to this franchise. The only part I own is my theories of how the great legend came to be. :)

Hylia left the prison cell in a small flash of light and found the loftwing she had been riding before still on the roof of the building. Hopefully its bright crimson feathers hadn't attracted too much attention. She hopped onto its back and took off for her home in the sky while being careful not to be seen.

She sighed when she thought of the man Link. He seemed like such a good person yet he was tormented by nearly everyone, she found herself quite attached to this young man despite only meeting him once. Hylia knew she was going to get grief from Nayru, Din and Farore later about this. Though they usually tried to be accepting of her attachment to the mortals below, occasionally she would get too attached and her sisters would get very upset. To make matters worse she had promised to return again and talk more. She would never hear the end of it now.

Though she hated to admit it, she was kind of obsessed with the man. For several months now, she had been watching over him. It all started when he had begun showing up in her dreams. She had dreamt that the world of mortals was being over taken by an evil force and she was sent by her sisters to save it. There she had found a brave young soldier who was willing to fight. The soldier of her dreams happened to look just like a young man named Link who was currently in the country's army. Knowing that her dreams were often prophetic, Hylia had begun observing him and occasionally visiting him at night in his sleep. It was only a few weeks ago however that she had become concerned. Link had begun to have dreams similar to the ones she had; the dreams clearly had upset him as much as they did her as well. One day he had told a superior officer of his concerns which began this ongoing tormenting which had landed him in prison, wrongly convicted of harming others. One thing was for sure though, others may not believe on him, but she sure did.

Hylia spent the day avoiding her sisters and when night had fallen again, she went to see the man again. Just as before, he was fast asleep so she sat next to him where he lay on the floor, covered in several new bruises and lacerations. Quickly she worked to heal the wounds without waking him. Thankfully, she was successful and returned to watching him.

The gentle rise and fall of his chest made her so tired that she began to dose off by his side, only waking when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. Thinking fast, she rendered herself invisible with a small flash of light just as the guard looked into the cell. Satisfied that no one was in there but the intended prisoner, the guard walked away and back up the set of stairs just outside Link's door. Hylia took her place at Link's side once more and noticed that his breathing was becoming more rapid and she heard his heartbeat pick up. The man soon started tossing and turning as is fighting off some sort of creature. Hylia knew she had to wake him up before he drew the guard back down there and put her hands on his shoulders to keep him still. Holding him in a firm grip, she shook him slightly. This woke him up and he jumped up, ready to fight. "It's just me," she whispered, "No need to be upset."

Upon hearing her voice, Link settled down. "You're back." He whispered. "Do you know what's wrong with me? Earlier, you said you would answer my questions."

She sighed, " I will answer them in a minute, first I would like to formally introduce myself. Seeing as how you miraculously have not discovered who I am yet, I am the goddess Hylia." She fought back a smile when the man's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "See, I told you I'm no ordinary Hylian." Hylia laughed.

"Show me proof." Link said. "I am an avid believer in you and the other goddesses, but how do I know you are not just an imposter? Throughout my life, I have met quite a few fakes claiming to have been 'touched by the goddesses' or even be one themselves."

"What more proof do you need? You have seen my magic and even said yourself that no ordinary Hylian could wield such powers." She said; as if to further show that she really was the goddess Hylia, she whispered something to herself and almost instantly, they were transported to a silent realm.

Link immediately gasped and looked around, taking in the endless sky. There was also water pooling around their feet. It was even several inches deep but Link never felt the liquid on his bare feet. "I- I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Your grace."

"That's fine," she said, "Everyone should be cautious when meeting a stranger. Now, what questions did you have?"

Link thought for a minute. "Why do I keep having these dreams, Your Grace?"

Hylia froze; she had been wondering the same thing herself. "Umm, I am unsure myself. If I don't mind sounding strange, I have been observing you for quite some time now. And please, just call me Hylia; I don't like so much formality amongst friends."

Link interjected, "What exactly do you mean by observing me? I haven't seen any one following me."

"Well…" Hylia trailed off, not sure how to phrase her thoughts. "I've just kind of been following you from the shadows."

"But why?"

"Several months ago, I had a dream, much like the ones you have been having." Link nodded in understanding. "In my dreams though, the one who saved the world of destruction looked a lot like you. I never realized this until I passed by you one day on the street and that was when I began following you. I'm only concerned about this because my dreams are much too often prophetic, and for something like that to happen, I'd like someone else who knows what they're doing to help me. Besides, I am absolutely positive you would be the best choice for such a task. I have witnessed your strength and bravery." Hylia finished.

Link gave her a reassuring nod, "If such a situation arises, I will be there." He said with a bow, causing her heart to beat slightly quicker than normal. "Now how do we get out of here?" he asked.

Hylia took his wrist gently and whispered another spell which brought them back to the dingy prison cell once more. As Hylia was about to leave, Link quickly grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. "A fair day to you Your Grace." He whispered, in a chivalrous fashion. She swore she felt her heart skip a beat as she gazed into his eyes. No, this could not happen, ever. She shouldn't have feelings for him; it would only lead to disaster. But still, she couldn't help but hope. After all, though she was a goddess, she was still a teenage girl at heart.

So this dude is in my English class again this year and he kinda looks like Skyward Sword Link and today, he just had to wear a green shirt and tan shorts while I was ironically wearing Link cosplay boots… oh the awkwardness. My friend said I should've taken off my shoes and demanded he wear them… first of all that's kinda creepy and second, neither me nor any other fangirl could do that without horrible fangasms.


	3. Chapter 3

I am deeply sorry for my tardiness. Sophomore year – as many friends have told me- is a LOT of work. Instead of reading books or fanfics, I've been reading Puritan sermons, poetry and other literature. Instead of writing stories, I've been writing lab reports. Instead of drawing fan art or people, I've been drawing conclusions, inferences. Instead of solving real world problems, I've been solving for x, y, z or any other variable one could think of. :P Although thanks to health class, I'm officially Red Cross certified in CPR!

Thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter!

I DON'T OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA! NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL BUT ONE CAN ALWAYS DREAM! :D

It had been several months -and a new punishment of being chained to the wall- since Hylia had last visited Link and he constantly swore he was starting to lose his mind. Heck, he wasn't even sure that he had actually seen Hylia those many months ago. But today he had one thing to look forward to; an opportunity for escape. Link was to be put on trial that afternoon for his crimes and from the start; he could tell it wasn't going to be a fair trial.

Upon entering the room he immediately began to survey his surroundings, looking for some way of escape. He noticed the royal judge sat atop a cushy chair on a raised platform with a large, rather intimidating marble lectern in front of it. On the same platform were several rows of chairs just as luxurious as the judge's. Meanwhile, down below a set of steps led to a pit where the offender sat on a small wooden stool. When he entered the doors to the courtroom the crowd fell silent for a moment but the n continued their harassment at full throttle. Link was led to the stairs by two of the castle guards and then shoved into the pit of judgment.

The large crowd that had gathered had certainly taken pleasure in his most likely dislocated knee, which now stuck out at an odd angle. Their ruckus was soon broken up by the booming voice of the royal judge. "Enough!" he shouted. "Now little brute. So, I assume you know why you are here?"

"N-no sir." Link replied, attempting to keep his voice as steady as possible. He knew what happened wasn't his fault and he shouldn't be punished for it.

"Read _it_ the charges!" the judge shouted once again and backed down from the lectern.

Another man stepped forward and began reading off a long list:

"Number one, resisting authorities; number two, assaulting authorities; number three, disturbing the peace; number four, assault on fellow citizens and finally number five, several charges of murder."

Link felt his stomach lurch at the other man's final words. Murder. The word rang through his mind to the point he felt he would pass out. One of the men he tried to defend himself against must have died from his injuries. He opened his mouth in protest but the judge cut him off.

"Scared speechless huh? They're much easier to deal with that way." He scoffed. "So psycho, any objections to your charges?"

"Sir, I do not deny any of the claims b-"

"Ha! So you admit you are guilty?" the judge boomed leering down at Link

Link replied quietly "Yes your honor." he then stood up with a jolt of anger that shocked the crowd. "I may have committed those crimes which are unforgiveable, but trust me when I say they were all in self defense!" While the crowd roared up with insults once more, he noticed a blonde girl standing near the door who remained stoic, or so he thought. Right beneath her left eye was a small sparkling tear, gently rolling down her cheek.

"Explain." The judge roared which silenced the rowdy observers.

Link took a deep breath and told his story. Upon finishing it the audience was outraged and began shouting and throwing whatever they could get their hands on at him.

This continued for several minutes before the judge spoke up again, but not after throwing the gavel off his lectern and hitting Link in the eye. "The verdict! This man is indeed a lunatic! He is clearly guilty and as a punishment, shall be execu-" the judge stopped suddenly, catching Link's attention. Link struggled to see what was going on through his swollen and bloodied eye. He could barely make out the blonde girl he saw earlier whispering in the judge's ear. "He shall be exiled form this community," he said his face contorted with confusion as to why he made the previous statement. The crowd started booing at the judge for his decisions and yelling at him in protest. In an attempt to regain his popularity he shouted, "Any who try to communicate with him shall be exiled or killed themselves. We can't have any more of this blasphemy tainting the minds of citizens."

With that, both the crowd and the judge poured out of the room leaving Link alone. A guard then entered the room and told him he had until sundown to gather up his things and be at the town gates. Once the guard left, Link sank to the ground with tears of relief springing up in his eyes. He had thought for sure he would have been killed. For some reason, he believed it was all thanks to the blonde girl. He just wasn't sure why.

Link snuck out a back exit and donned his cloak, drawing the hood up close around his face. Taking the least traveled streets and alleyways, he managed to get back to the barracks without being noticed. Once inside his room he threw some clothes into a bag along with his military issue sword and shield. Though he wasn't really supposed to take them, he couldn't imagine being without them; especially if he was to live outside of town now. When Link reached for the shield, a bright flash caught his eye. On the floor under the shield was the small silver locket that had been found around his neck when he was left outside the orphanage as an infant. He had never really thought about it much; nor had he ever bothered to open it in the 17 or so years he'd had it. Out of curiosity he opened the small oval and saw the small note that had been tucked inside.

_Link, _

_When you are finally of age and read this message, know that I am always with you weather you are aware of it or not. Also, when you read this message, beware that your destiny is about to be fulfilled._

_F_

He slipped the locket around his neck and tucked it into his shirt. No way would he want someone to see him with the necklace on. Why else would he have kept it hidden all these years. Link sighed, picking up the bag of his few possessions and slammed the door shut.

Once more, he took the back routes until he reached the town gates. The guard that was to escort him out was waiting by the gates. The towering iron gates swung open to let Link pass then slammed shut again just as Link turned around to say one last goodbye to the only place he'd ever known. With a final sigh, Link turned back to the untrodden path in front of him, ready to face the solitude that was to come.

Another weird thing I learned in health class today is that there is a medically diagnosed fear of flutes called Aulophobia. My friend and I play flute in marching band and found it absolutely hilarious. (No offense if anyone reading actually is afraid of flutes, I understand that phobias are actually a pretty serious matter)

IWRUbyh cweiurnhc ewiuacnh ! Found the first 15 pages of the Skyward Sword manga online zelda – sanctuary dot net !

Anyways, a big thank you to anyone who read this and those who review! :D


	4. Sorry! Might not update for a while!

I deeply apologize for my recent nonexistence. Between all honors courses and 2 and a half hour marching band practices everyday as well as barely being home on weekends, I've had hardly any time to write. I now also apologize because I probably won't get around to posting anything until Christmas break because my parents have shut off the Wi-Fi on my I-pod and the laptop I use to post stuff. My parents promised to turn it back on over winter break though… if they are satisfied with our school work. They are mad at my brother because he isn't doing the greatest in school and blame it on him goofing off on the internet so now me and my sister are being punished too. However I have more time to write since marching season is over and already have another chapter for both The Hylia Era and Wolf like Instincts written and will probably have another written by the time I get to post again.

Once again, I am sorry and I probably won't get to update for a while but don't worry. I AM NOT GIVING UP MY STORIES! By the way, apparently this coming Thursday is I love to write day so I'll definitely be writing then! You should too! If you don't already write stories, use the holiday as inspiration to get started! :D


End file.
